An automobile rearview mirror with a display unit of the prior art has the function of displaying received information such as satellite guidance, movies and other multimedia. However, the traditional light emitting diode (LED display) unit needs a window shield in front of its screen for protection, which is easy to get contaminated or to distort the images displayed. Accordingly, an improved rearview mirror display of the prior art uses a LED display unit that can be rotated on the back side of the mirror and can be rotated back to the front side of the mirror for viewing. In another improved invention, an ejection device is installed on the back side of the rearview mirror so that the display unit can be locked and ejected out of the mirror for display.
However, those improved rearview mirror displays need to be ejected or folded out by manual operation, which is not easy to operate and may causes unwanted shaking of the mirror. Further, the car movement may cause vibrations of the display as it is ejected.